Benutzer Diskussion:Hjhunter
Massiges Löschen von „verwaisten“ Bildern Hallo Hjhunter, wie mir anhand der Letzten Änderungen unseres Wikis aufgefallen ist, löscht du haufenweise „verwaiste“ Bilder. Nun ist mir der Sinn deiner Handlung nicht ganz klar. Viele der Bilder die du gelöscht hast wurden zum Vorrat in der Jedipedia angelegt, damit sie später in Artikeln wiederverwendet werden können. Löscht du die Bilder damit es ordentlicher wird oder damit die Bilder Kategorie nicht zu voll wird? Einige Bildern haben keine Quellen da verstehe ich die Löschung natürlich. neben den quellenlosen Dateien sind hier in der Jedipedia auch einige Bilder von minderer Qualität oder werden (noch) nicht genutzt. Sie deswegen zu löschen ist meiner Meinung nach Erbesenzählerei. Ich bitte dich in Zukunft, bei deinen Löschungen dir vorher Gedanken zu machen was noch verwendet werden könnte, was aktive Autoren mit einem Hintergedanken hochgeladen haben könnten und welche Bilder bereits in einen Artikel passen, allerdings aus Zeitgründen noch nicht eingefügt wurden. MfG --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 10:40, 23. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Lieber Solorion, sei dir versichert, dass ich genau das tue. Jedes Bild, was ich lösche und mit dem Vermerk "Verwaist" markiere ist entweder ein Bild, was nicht passt oder ein Bild, was es in (sehr) ähnlicher Form bereits gibt oder sonst wie nicht wirklich zu gebrauchen ist. Mal abgesehen von Bildern, die aus unserer, mittlerweile nicht mehr aktiven, Newsecke kommen und deswegen komplett über sind. Bilder mit schlechter Qualität oder zu kleinem Format werden mit dem entsprechenden Hinweis versehen, genauso, wenn Quellen oder Lizenzen nicht stimmen. Bilder, bei denen ich der Meinung bin, dass diese für Artikel auch weiterhin noch gebraucht werden könnten oder in Bildergalerien (sprich Verlinkung der Kategorie: Bilder von xyz) vorkommen und bei denen ich einen Sinn sehe, lösche ich nicht. Sonst hätte ich nicht nur knapp 100 Dateien gelöscht, sondern wohl eher knapp 1000. Abgesehen davon, steht auf der Hochladen-Seite der Hinweis: „Werden Bilder nach längerer Zeit auf keiner Seite eingebunden, werden sie möglicherweise wieder gelöscht.“ Und glaube mir bitte, es gibt Dateien und Bilder in diesem Wiki, die seit der Gründung irgendwo rumvegetieren aber niemals eingebunden worden sind. Wenn du die Anzahl der Bilder reduzieren willst, die einfach nur irgendwo unbenutzt rumfliegen, dann kannst du dich ja gerne mal mit den Bildern beschäftigen. Und mal ehrlich, wenn dort Dateien liegen, die Mitte 2013 hochgeladen worden sind, von Autoren, die nicht mehr aktiv sind, dann kann man wohl davon ausgehen, dass diese nicht mehr benutzt werden, was aber nicht unbedingt bedeutet, dass ich diese einfach lösche! Außerdem werden Autoren von neuen Artikeln sich niemals die Mühe machen und in den unbenutzen Bildern rumsuchen, um ein Bild zu finden, was sie in ihren Artikeln verwenden könnten. Sie laden ein Neues hoch. Kann ich nachvollziehen, würde ich ebenso machen. Und deswegen räume ich da jetzt auf. Sollte ein Bild von dir dabei gewesen sein, was du in naher Zukunft (!) in einen Artikel einbinden willst, sage mir bitte Bescheid, dann stelle ich es wieder her (Liste meiner Löschungen kannst du hier abrufen). Und nun noch ein kleines Schlusswort: Ich habe mir vorher Gedanken gemacht, mache mir jetzt Gedanken und werde mir auch in Zukunft Gedanken bei jeder Aktion machen, die ich hier ausführe. Gruß Hjhunter (Diskussion) 11:08, 23. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::Natürlich verstehe ich auch deinen Standpunkt der Sache. Bei einigen Bildern, die - wie du bereits gesagt hast seit der Gründung oder seit vielen Jahren - verwaist sind kann man sie löschen, das steht so in den Richtlinien und lässt sich nicht leugnen. Bilder die allerdings neuer sind wie zum Beispiel von The Old Republic oder Dawn of the Jedi, die ich jetzt oder vielleicht vor einem Jahr hochgeladen habe und noch keine Verwendung dafür finden konnte, bei denen ich mir aber sehr sicher bin, sie noch einbauen zu können, bitte ich um eine Unterlassung von Löschaktionen. zu deiner theorie zum Hochladen von Bildern von Neueinsteigern: Als ich hier auf der Jedipedia begonnen habe zu arbeiten, suchte ich lieber Bilder heraus statt sie hochzuladen, da ich damals nicht mit dem Hochladen von Bildern vertraut war. Was ich außerdem noch zu „privaten Bildern“ sagen kann, ist, dass ich einige gelöschte Dateien von mir oder von anderen Nutzern wiedererkannt hatte und mich darüber sehr geärgert habe, als diese einfach gelöscht wurden. Hinter jedem Bild dass hochgeladen wurde steckt nämlich auch ein Hintergedanke und der ist bei privaten oder selbst-erstellten Bildern natürlich noch etwas anders, da diese einen persönlichen Wert besitzen. Ich hoffe du verstehst nun meine Situation genauso gut wie deine eigene. Liebe Grüße Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 11:25, 23. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :::Jo, kann ich nachvollziehen. Allerdings muss ich dazu auch sagen, dass die Jedipedia kein Speicherplatz für persönliche Bilder ist, da gibt es genügend andere (Instagramm, Dropbox etc.). Deshalb würde ich mir wünschen, dass solche Bilder überhaupt gar nicht hier hochgeladen werden. Private Bilder, die in Diskussionen eingebunden worden sind, tauchen in den Unbenutzen Bildern nicht auf. Davon weiß ich also erstmal nichts. Demnach gehe ich bei solchen Bildern, die in den Unbenutzen Bildern auftauchen, davon aus, dass sie überflüssig sind und weg können. Und, tut mir leid, dass ich das so sagen muss, aber die werde ich immer löschen, egal, was du jetzt noch für Argumente hast. Private Bilder ohne encyklopädischen Grund werden von mir ohne Nachzufragen gelöscht. Die haben hier nichts zu suchen! MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 11:36, 23. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::::Ich befürworte Hunters Aktion. Ich selbst habe auf einer der Benutzerversammlungen dafür plädiert, alle verwaisten Bilder zu löschen. Man hat sich schließlich drauf geeinigt, dass ein spezielles Team u.a. mit RC-3004 und Akt'tar die Aussortierung übernimmt - nachdem da aber - soweit ich weiß - seit Langem nichts mehr passiert ist, war das jetzt dringend nötig. ::::Das Ganze ist auch kein großes Drama - es gibt eine Spezialseite, auf der du alle gelöschten Bilder von dir finden kannst und wenn du sie brauchst, kannst du ja einfach einen von uns bitten, sie wiederherzustellen. ::::Liebe Grüße, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 11:55, 23. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :::::Danke für dein Kommentar Ben, allerdings wollte ich lediglich die genaueren Einzelheiten von Hunter erfahren. Nun kommt meine eigentliche Antwort, die wegen des Bearbeitskonflik etwas später kommt: :::::Da hast du Recht Hunter, das habe ich auch nicht angezweifelt, allerdings auf Benutzerseiten und Diskussionsseiten bzw. Blogs können und werden solche Bilder immer Platz finden. Einige Bilder die du gelöscht hast waren von RC-3004's "Manda-Squad". Die Seite wurde verschoben, weshalb die Bilder verwaisten. Ein anderes Thema waren Lord Dreist Screenshots aus . Diese waren zwar nicht wirklich sehr privat hätten allerdings auf BNS-Seiten oder einem HdK-Teil noch Platz gefunden. Damit konntest du natürlich nicht rechnen, das lege ich dir auch nicht zur Last, aber bei solchen Missverständnissen kommt dann Diskussionsstoff heraus. LG --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 12:04, 23. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::::::Das Manda-Squad ist ins JediFanon-Wiki geschoben worden, soweit ich das nachvollziehen kann. Eigenes Wiki = Eigene Bilder. Nicht mein Bereich. Was machen die Bilder dann noch hier? Haben die hier irgendeinen Sinn? Sreenshots aus SWTOR... Haben die Screenshots, die ich gelöscht habe irgendeinen encyklopädischen Sinn? Wenn ja, sag mir welche und ich stelle sie wieder her, wenn nicht, was haben die hier für einen Sinn? Nur weil irgendwer mal irgendwann einen Screenshot (s)eines Charakters auf seine BNS einbinden will, ist das noch lange kein Grund diese Datei(en) jahrelang verwaisen zu lassen. Wie Ben schon richtig sagte, es ist eine beschlossene Sache (siehe hier), dass dort aufgeräumt wird, und das mache ich nun. Genauso, wie ich es bei anderen Wartungslisten auch tue. Und nun ist auch genug mit der Diskussion darüber, wir drehen uns nämlich im Kreis. Wenn es dir nicht passt, dass ich eine von der Nutzerschaft beschlossene Sache umsetze, dann kannst du gerne eine Beschwerde einreichen. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 12:50, 23. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Wie bereits von mir erklärt verstehe ich deinen Standpunkt. Wieso du jetzt so energisch darauf reagierst verstehe ich nicht wirklich, aber okay. Ich fand es lediglich schade, dass Bilder, die manch einer vor einiger Zeit hochgeladen hatte und womöglich noch Verwendung dafür hatte wieder gelöscht wurden. Das habe ich nun zum dritten Mal erklärt, was du aber anscheinend nicht akzeptieren möchtest. Von einer Beschwerde über das Verhalten eines Jedi-Meisters lasse ich natürlich ab, wieso das hier auch noch zum Thema wurde ich mir ehrlich gesagt nicht ganz klar. Ich bitte dich weiterhin sachlich und neutral zu schreiben, auch wenn sich eine „Diskussion im Kreis dreht“. Ich wollte lediglich meinen Standpunkt hiermit kundtun. Liebe Grüße --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 17:00, 23. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Um mal hier meine Meinung und hoffentlich auch etwas Ruhe einzubringen: Natürlich sind Bilder irgendwann sicherlich zu gebrauchen, aber die Hoffnung darauf kann auch nicht erfüllt werden, weshalb eine wie von Hunter durchgeführte Löschung sinnvoll ist, um die Menge an Bildern zu begrenzen, da teilweise, wie eben schon gesagt, die Dateiinhalte einander (sehr) ähnlich sind. Ich würde einen Kompromiss vorschlagen, der eventuell auch formal eingereicht werden könnte, sofern angemessen: Um die Chance offen zu lassen, eine Datei zu nutzen, würde ich eine Frist von 2 Monaten einräumen. Da selten ein Benutzer die Ungenutze Dateien-Funktion gebraucht und sich (bis auf den Hochlader vielleicht) kaum jemand an die Datei danach erinnern wird, und die Tatsache, dass sie nach zwei Monaten keinerlei Verwendung gefunden hat, sehe ich als Grund genug, sie nach 2 Monaten zu löschen. Dieser Zeitraum kann natürlich auch variiert werden, aber so eine Regel fände ich sinnvoll, da sie das Löschen solcher Dateien für entsprechende Nutzer einfacher macht, ohne dass eine Diskussion wie diese entstehen dürfte, dass eine Datei keine Chance bekommen hat, um es sinnbildlich zu formulieren. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 17:11, 23. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::Grundsätzlich ein solider Vorschlag Akt'tar. Und Im Endeffekt auch von mir ähnlich gedacht. Ich will aber den ganzen Kram weghaben, der eh nie wieder gebraucht wird. Alte Banner, alte News-Bildchen, altes dies und altes das. Mit Ausnahme der angesprochenen "privaten" Bilder, die eh keine Daseinsberechtigung haben, habe ich auch nur dann vermeintlich sinnvolle Bilder gelöscht, die von der Qualität nicht gut waren, deren Format zu klein war (wir brauchen keine 150x100px Bildchen) oder wo Quelle oder Lizenz nicht in Ordnung gewesen ist. Alles andere, was, wie oben bereits gesagt, einen Sinn hat, wo Dateien in Kategorien sind, die direkt im Artikel verlinkt sind, mit dieser "Die Jedipedia hat auch Bilder von XYZ", ihr wisst schon unten in der Quelle, habe ich nur in absoluten Ausnahmefällen gelöscht, nämlich dann, wenn ähnliche Bilder sowieso vorhanden sind. Das das jetzt so auffällt, ist einfach nur der Tatsache geschuldet, dass da soviel Müll dabei gewesen ist. Und diesen Müll werde ich auch weiterhin löschen. Alle anderen lasse ich so bzw., und da kommt mir dein Vorschlag wirklich sehr gelegen, gebe diesen Bildern eine entsprechende Frist von, meinetwegen auch bis Ende des Jahres, damit diese verarbeitet werden können. Ich mach ne neue Kategorie oder ne Vorlage, die ich da reinsetze und wenn die Bilder dann bis Ende des Jahres immer noch da sind, kommen sie endgültig weg. Guter Deal Leute? MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 19:13, 23. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :::Von mir aus ja Datei:;-).gif. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 10:41, 27. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Kekse Gute Nacht! - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 21:44, 26. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Admin-Mangel Hey Hunter, wie du vielleicht schon mitbekommen hast, haben wir in der Jedipedia momentan einen ziemlichen „Administratoren-Mangel“. Eiegntlich wollten Snips, Ben und ich das nicht so Öffentlich handhaben mit der Admin-Suche, aber du bist ja nicht so im Chat aktiv, deswegen frage ich hier einfach mal auf deiner Diskussionsseite. Und zwar - das hast du ja bestimmt schon mitbekommen, wird Snips demnächst als meisterin vorgeschlagen - und wir meinen drei Admins für so ein großes Projekt wären trotzdem immer noch zu wenig. Da kam mir die Idee den ziemlich erfahrenen Autor Kunti77 mit ins Boot zu holen bzw. nach einer Aktivität als Administrator anzufragen. Jetzt wollten wir eigentlich nur mal so wissen was du davon hälst. Wenn du das nicht so öffentlich sagen möchtest kannst du gerne in den Chat kommen, wir sind ja da ziemlich oft aktiv. Möge die Macht mit dir sein! --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 14:28, 31. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Moin, ich respektiere Kunti77, er hat schon sehr viele tolle Artikel geschrieben und ist in der Tat ein erfahrener Mann. Allerdings hat er in diesem Jahr gerade einmal 58 Edits getätigt. Und da muss ich leider sagen, dass das für einen Adminposten viel zu wenig ist. Leider, von seiner Erfahrung her, wäre er mit Sicherheit ein potenzieller Kandidat. Aber bei gerade mal 8 Edits im Monat, im Jahr 2015 im Durchschnitt, erreicht er damit nicht mal die erforderlichen 20 Edits (nur mal zum Vergleich: ich habe in diesem Jahr 1080 Edits getätigt, dass sind rund 155 Edits im Monat, Ben hat dieses Jahr fast 3500 Edits getätigt, das sind 500 Edits/Monat). Deshalb ist das leider zu wenig. Er wäre, oder besser gesagt, würde mit Sicherheit ein potenzieller Kanididat werden, wenn er seine Editzahl auf so ca. 30-50 im Monat steigert. Also kurzum: Nein, Kunti77 ist (aktuell) kein geeigneter Kandidat. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 17:43, 1. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Chat Hallo, könntest du bitte mal kurz in den Chat kommen? Es ist wichtig. Danke. Gruß Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 20:13, 2. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Sorry, lese das erst jetzt... Ich werde mal versuchen heute abend in den Chat zu kommen. Gibt ja offensichtlich doch einiges zu besprechen... MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 10:00, 3. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ::Ok, muss euch darüber informieren, dass das heute abend doch nichts wird... Frühestens Donnerstag... Sorry, mir ist was dazwischen gekommen... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 13:43, 3. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :::Ich wollte nochmal nachfragen, ob es heute Abend mit dem Chat klappt. Gruß Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 09:43, 6. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ::::Sieht bis jetzt noch ganz gut aus, ja. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 10:06, 6. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Mail Ist sie inzwischen angekommen? Datei:;-).gif - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 08:38, 18. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Jo, hab sie gestern gelesen... Werde mich wohl heute dazu nochmal melden, auch wenn mir ehrlich gesagt nicht viel aufgefallen ist... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 08:40, 18. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Kategorie:Cover Müssten die nicht eigentlich alle in Bilder von Covern eingeordnet werden? Wenn ja, würde ich mich drum kümmern. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 09:35, 27. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Tendenziell würde ich auch sagen ja, allerdings ist zwischen Kategorie:Cover und Kategorie:Bilder von Covern ein kleiner und für mich noch entscheidener Unterschied: Während in erstgenannter Kategorie die wirklichen, echten Cover (inkl. Schriften etc.) kategorisiert sind, sind in letztgenannter Kategorie Bilder kategorisiert, die eben keine Schrift haben, sondern quasi nur(!) das Bild (also das Coverart), oder ein Teil des Coverbildes, darstellen. Demnach halte ich beide Kategorien noch für angebracht. Und wenn überhaupt, sollte man die Kategorie:Bilder von Cover löschen und sie gar nicht weiterverwenden. Ich hoffe, dass du meiner Ausführung soweit folgen konntest. Sollten die Kategorien allerdings doppelte Bilder enthalten, also ein Bild, dass sowohl in der einen als auch in der anderen kategorisiert ist oder sogar nach meiner Erklärung oben falsch kategorisiert ist, dann bist du natürlich herzlich eingeladen, dass zu ändern :-) MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 09:44, 27. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ::Im Chat kam noch die Bitte auf, dass ich dich frage, was genau deine Edits bedeuten sollen, da wir alle den Überblick verloren haben Datei:--).gif Setzt du deinen Vorschlag schon in die Tat um? Oder sind das allgemeine Wartungsaufgaben, die erledigt werden müssen? Ein kleiner Überblick wäre einfach ganz nett - das Angebot, dir dabei zu helfen, besteht nämlich zur Genüge Datei:;-).gif LG, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 09:46, 27. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :::Nein, ich setzte meinen Vorschlag natürlich nicht in die Tat um, dass kann ich ja noch gar nicht, da er noch nicht angenommen worden ist und noch darüber diskutiert wird. Was ich aktuell mache kann man tatsächlich mit Wartungsaufgaben beschreiben. Ich habe unter anderem einige Kategorien aufgelöst, die faktisch doppelt existierten, habe Kategorien quasi umbenannt, damit sie in das allgemeine Bild passen, was ja nicht einfach so machbar ist (man muss die alte Kategorie aus allen Einträgen rausnehmen, damit sie leer ist, damit man sie dann löschen kann und die neue Kat in alle Artikel reinsetzen und sie neu erstellen) und habe auch einfach Kategorien umkategorisiert, da sie dort, wo sie waren, falsch aufgehoben waren... Das einzige was ich tatsächlich neu gemacht habe, ist, dass ich unseren kompletten Bestand an Bildern (sowohl aus der Realität, aus der Jedipedia, als auch aus dem Star Wars-Universum) in eine neue Hauptkategorie "verlegt" habe: Kategorie:Bilder. Gleiches habe ich dann mit den Seiten im weiteren Sinne gemacht und sie in die neue Haupt-Kategorie:Seiten "verlegt". Außerdem ist die neue Haupt-Kategorie:Videos entstanden. Ich habe da also ein wenig geordnet und aufgeräumt und bin da immer noch bei... Grundsätzlich ändert sich nicht viel bei der Kategorisierung von Artikeln oder Bildern, da ich an dem übergeordnetem System gearbeitet habe und noch arbeite, wenn man so will. (Ihr könnt euch vielleicht zur besseren Orietierung mal den neuen Kategoriebaum anschauen, damit ihr besser versteht, was ich meine.) MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 10:02, 27. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ::::Könntest du bitte hier unterschreiben und dem Bot noch die Aufträge auf die Liste setzen? Danke, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 08:37, 28. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Info zu den neuen portablen Infoboxen Wir melden uns bei euch, als eine unserer Top-Communitys, um euch bei der Umstellung auf das neue Infobox-Format der portablen Infoboxen zu unterstützen, und wir haben euch ein paar Werkzeuge mitgebracht, die euch den Umstieg erleichtern sollen. Warum wir das überhaupt machen Auf eurem Desktop-Rechner und Laptop sehen eure Infoboxen wahrscheinlich fantastisch aus. Das Problem ist jedoch, dass viele der aktuellen Infoboxen sich nur schlecht auf mobile Ansichten und Geräte übertragen lassen; und die Zugriffe von mobilen Geräten steigen immer weiter. Folgendes Diagramm veranschaulicht, dass der mobile Traffic in den letzten Jahren um 36 % zugenommen hat, währen der Desktop-Traffic lediglich um 4 % gewachsen ist: Die Zukunft ist mobil. Das gilt nicht nur für Wikia, sondern für das komplette Web. Seht euch aktuelle Trends und Wachstumsprognosen für die Zukunft in Sachen mobilem Traffic an – es ist erstaunlich! Gemeinsam mit der Wikia-Community haben wir das neue Infobox-Format entwickelt, um eure großartigen Inhalte besser auf mobilen Geräten (und auch mit anderen zukünftigen Technologien) darstellen zu können, ohne dabei übermäßig komplizierten Code zu produzieren, dessen Logik man sich erst erarbeiten müsste. Trotzdem muss man sich natürlich ein bisschen einarbeiten, aber wir sind hier, um zu helfen! Und der jetzt investierte Aufwand wird sich in der Zukunft um ein Vielfaches positiv bemerkbar machen. Nützliche Werkzeuge zur Vereinfachung der Umwandlung Wir haben in allen Wikia-Communitys zwei neue Funktionen aktiviert, die euch bei der Umwandlung der Infoboxen unterstützen sollen. Die eine Funktion hilft euch dabei, alte Infoboxen in das neue „Code-Markup“ zu übertragen. Sie identifiziert Vorlagen, die von ihrer Code-Struktur eine mögliche Infobox darstellen und platziert eine Box oben in der rechten Spalte der Vorlagenseite. Ihr könnt der Funktion nun mitteilen, dass es sich entweder um keine Infobox handelt (dann verschwindet die Box und die Vorlage wird von der Liste der Umwandlungsfunktion gestrichen), oder ihr könnt auf den farbigen Button klicken und euch in einem neuen Tab einen Entwurf für die neue Infobox auf einer Unterseite generieren lassen, um mit der neuen Infobox bedenkenlos experimentieren zu können. Beachtet bitte, dass der automatisch generierte Code nicht perfekt ist und vor allem bei komplexeren Vorlagen an seine Grenzen stoßen kann. Hier und da muss der Code und das CSS ggf. noch angepasst werden, um euren Wünschen und Vorstellungen zu entsprechen. Bei der zweiten Funktion handelt es sich um einen neuen Abschnitt auf Spezial:Insights, der euch zeigt, welche Infoboxen noch auf altem Code basieren und überarbeitet werden müssen. Bedenkt auch hier, dass der Automatismus die ein oder andere Vorlage erfassen kann, die eigentlich keine Infobox ist, oder Infoboxen, die nicht nach gängigen Prinzipien gestaltet worden sind, gar nicht erst auftauchen. Auch hier könnt ihr auf „Konvertieren!“ klicken um einen Code-Entwurf zu erhalten. Auf der Hilfeseite zu den portablen Infoboxen findet ihr weitere Informationen zum Umgang mit dem neuen Code-Markup sowie Tipps zur Gestaltung und weiterführende Hilfe. Wenn ihr wollt, kann ich euch gerne ein, zwei Vorlagen als Beispiel umwandeln und/oder ihr könnt hier eure Fragen stellen, was die neuen portablen Infoboxen anbelangt. Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 12:29, 27. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Hallo Micha, vielen Dank für dein Angebot. Allerdings werden wir die "neuen" Infoboxen vorerst nicht einsetzen. Wir haben bei einigen Tests doch eine ganze Menge an Arbeit auf uns zukommen sehen, um die Infoboxen wieder ihrer alten Form und Struktur anzupassen. Und unsere ersten Tests haben ebenfalls ergeben, dass auch bei den neuen Infoboxen die Sichtbarkeit auf Smartphones nicht generell gut ist. Wir werden das weiter beobachten, da das Erstellung und Editieren der Boxen sicherlich deutlich vereinfacht wird und gucken uns erstmal bei anderen Wikis um, wie es dort so läuft mit den neuen Infoboxen. Dann werden wir irgendwann durch die Community entscheiden lassen, ob es eine Umsetzung für unsere Infoboxen gibt oder ob wir weiter bei den alten bleiben wollen. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 14:14, 27. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ::Wie gesagt, wir helfen gerne bei der Umwandlung, auch wenn es darum geht, ihr Aussehen auf Desktop und Laptop beizubehalten. Was genau stört euch denn an der Darstellung auf Smartphones? Wenn ihr mir Details gebt, finde ich entweder einen Lösungsansatz, oder kann das Feedback sammeln und mit unseren Technikern darüber reden. ::Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 15:28, 27. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :::Bei mir wurden bei der Schlacht-Infobox zum Beispiel die Verluste und gegnerischen Gruppen, die normalerweise vertikal parallel zueinander dargestellt werden, untereinander dargestellt, was den ganzen Sinn dieser beiden Teile der Infobox absurd wirken läßt. Und wie gesagt, ich will nicht kategorisch ausschliessen, dass wir die Boxen nie benutzen werden. Wir werden uns auf Testseiten erstmal technisch ganz in Ruhe damit auseinandersetzen, bevor wir da eine Entscheidung fällen, die wie gesagt auch von der Community getroffen werden muss (sofern uns die Möglichkeit von eurer Seite gegeben wird) und aktuell, gibt es andere Baustellen, die wesentlich wichtiger sind, als die Infoboxen... Klingelt bei Kanon/Legends da was? Bild:;-).gif MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 20:28, 27. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ::::Hab heute mit Bosso schon darüber geredet - er ist noch dran Datei:;-).gif - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 21:53, 27. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :::::Da die Infoboxen mehrere Wikia-Communitys betreffen, muss ich diese leider ganz ehrlich gegenüber einer vergleichsweise aufwändigeren Einzellösung priorisieren. Allerdings habe ich mich mit Ben, wie er schon schrieb, in der letzten Sprechstunde bereits über ein paar Einzelheiten bzgl. der Realisierung unterhalten. :::::Zur Schlacht-Infobox: Die gewünschte Darstellung ist ja, für evtl. Mitlesende, mithilfe des layout="horizontal"-Befehls im group-Tag erreichbar (siehe auch Hilfe:Portable Infoboxen#Alternatives Layout für Gruppen-Tags). Die mobile Darstellung wird diesbezüglich in Kürze noch überarbeitet. :::::Aber klar, probierts einfach mal aus und meldet euch bitte, bevor ihr versucht, ne Wand einzurennen. :) :::::Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 10:17, 1. Sep. 2015 (UTC) "Sie haben Post" Hi Hjhunter - wäre prima, wenn du mal kurzfristig deine E-Mails checken könntest ;-). Danke! --Avatar 15:51, 27. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Frage Hi, Ich wollte mal Nachfragen wieso Du die Datei Einsatz auf Vanqor.png entfernt hast. Die Datei die zuvor existierte (also die .jpg Variante) ist relativ unscharf und sehen kann man da Ahsoka etwas schlechter (wg. den Seilwerfern). Es wäre schön wenn du die .png wieder einsetzt und dafür die qualitativ schlechtere .jpg löschst. Vielen Dank und SG Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 18:18, 27. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, war ich zu faul, die ganzen Infos von dem einen Bild auf das andere zu übertragen, da mir die Infos bei Einsatz auf Vaqor einfach nicht gepasst haben. ABer ich hab das nun wieder rückgängig gemacht und die Arbeit, die ich heute nachmittag hätte machen sollen, nun gemacht. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 20:21, 27. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :: Vielen Dank Hjhunter das du dir die Mühe gemacht hast. Ich weiß das wirklich zu schätzen. Vielen Dank und SG Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 20:26, 27. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Kat-Frage Hey Hunter mir ist letztens diese Kat aufgefallen und ich finde sie in der jetzigen Form sehr unsinnig, da sie sich nahezu mit Bildern von Jedi/Sith deckt, da die meisten Macht-Benutzer mit Lichtschwertern portraitiert werden. Ich wäre dafür, sie enger zu beschränken und nur noch Bilder reinzulassen, auf denen wirklich die Lichtschwerter im Fokus stehen und evtl. dann noch nach Klingenfarbe zu unterteilen, da viele Leser bewusst z.B. nach violetten Schwertern suchen. Liebe Grüße, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 10:56, 3. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :Jo, stimme dir zu. Das mit der Klingenfarbe, finde ich nicht schlecht, allerdings sind in der Kategorie auch ganz viele Bilder von Griffen ohne Klinge. Die kann man dann scchlecht einer Klingenfarbe zuordnen. Also musst du dann ggf. noch eine weitere Subkategorie machen, wie Schwerter ohne Klinge oder Sonstige Schwerter oder so. Aber grundsätzlich stimme ich dir zu. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 11:15, 3. Sep. 2015 (UTC) ::Kannst du dir erklären, wieso hier die Kat:B.v.Pers. angezeigt wird, aber nicht im Q-Text? LG, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 20:14, 8. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Kanon/Legends-Vorlage So, in meinem Test-Wiki findet ihr einen ersten Entwurf, für eine auch mobil funktionierende Vorlage eurer Kanon/Legends-Aufteilung. Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 16:00, 8. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :Hallo Bosso! :Danke für deine Nachricht. Jetzt haben sich im Chat ziemlich schnell zwei Fragen aufgetan, die ich dir gerne stellen möchte: :Da die Ausarbeitung des Entwurfes knapp elf Monate gedauert hat, steckt sicherlich ziemlich viel Code dahinter. Könntest du uns bitte die Vorteile von genau diesem Entwurf erklären? Wenn wir sie einführen, müssen wir ja auch damit umgehen können Datei:;-).gif Datei:--).gif :Im Gespräch mit mir hattest du erwähnt, dass die Tab-Lösung mobil nicht funktionieren würde. Das hab ich gerade nochmal überprüft und bei mir passt alles hervorragend, was genau hast du damit gemeint? :Liebe Grüße, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 17:31, 8. Sep. 2015 (UTC) ::Hi, ::mir ist nicht ganz klar, wie du auf die Annahme „da die Ausarbeitung des Entwurfes knapp elf Monate gedauert hat, steckt sicherlich ziemlich viel Code dahinter“ kommst. Ich hatte euch bereits mehrmals gesagt (dir erst kürzlich im Chat), dass ich auch an anderen Projekten arbeite, von denen ich einige höher priorisieren muss, dazu kommt bereits die investierte Zeit für die Hauptseite (deren Konzept du für die neuen Portalseiten übernehmen könntest – ansonsten funktionieren diese im mobilen Skin nun genauso schlecht wie die alte Hauptseite) und Zeit, die ich natürlich auch anderen Communitys mit ihren Problemen widme. Im Juli, nach Abschluss der neuen Hauptseite, habe ich doch ebenfalls bereits erwähnt, dass ich mich um die Vorlage kümmere, „sobald ich Zeit dafür finde“. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, hatte ich auch darauf verwiesen, dass ihr gerne bereits selbst an einem Konzept arbeiten könnt, zu dem ich euch dann ggf. auch gerne mein Feedback geben würde. ::Das Ziel ist aber auch gerade, nicht viel Code hinter etwas stecken zu haben. Wichtiger ist ein ordentliches Konzept mit gerade möglichst wenig Code zu haben, das leicht verständlich ist und nicht schnell kaputt geht. ::Mich würde interessieren, mit welchem Setup du die bereit existierende Lösung auf Luke Skywalker getestet hast. Ich habe auf iPad, iPhone(Chrome & Safari) und diversen Android-Geräten (Chrome) getestet und bin jedesmal vor dasselbe Problem gelaufen, dass beim Tippen auf die Kanon/Legends-Grafiken sich nur das Bild in der Lightbox öffnet. Dasselbe passiert in der App; dort kommt noch hinzu, dass die schwarze Kanon-Grafik auf schwarzem Hintergrund schlecht bis gar nicht zu lesen ist. ::Zu den Vorteilen: Die eben genannten Probleme werden mit der vorgeschlagenen Lösung aus dem Weg geräumt. Des Weiteren funktioniert diese Lösung unabhängig von JavaScript, ist leicht anzupassen und sollte auch für Leute mit nur wenig Wissen über Vorlagenprogrammierung, Wikitext und Parserfunktionen leicht verständlich sein. ::Gruß ::Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 11:17, 9. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :::Es scheint das es hier ein kleines Missverständnis gab. Wir wollten eigentlich, dass Wikia die Probleme die bei dieser Vorlage sind, behebt. Benutzer:20M61 hat diese Probleme ja schon hier: http://de.community.wikia.com/wiki/Community-Development-Antrag#Jedipedia_.28akzeptiert.29 aufgezählt. :::Der Vorteil bei der jetzigen Vorlage ist, dass man bei dieser keine neue Seite laden muss. Dies ist vor allem ein Problem bei mobilen Geräten, bei denen die neue Seite dann sehr lange läd, wenn man schlechten Empfang hat. :::Es wäre schon, wenn du die Probleme bei der Vorlage behebst und im Namen der Community bedanke ich mich schon mal im voraus für die damit entstandene Arbeit. Gruß Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 12:49, 9. Sep. 2015 (UTC) ::::Hallo Bosso, ::::wir haben bereits im letzten Oktober bei Wikia um Hilfe in Bezug auf die Tabs gebeten. Das ist natürlich auf keinen Fall deine Schuld, bloß scheint es entweder ein gewaltiges Kommunikationsproblem gegeben zu haben oder eine schlechte Arbeitsteilung, da es mir so vorkommt, als wenn alle technischen Sachen bei dir hängen bleiben würden, was dir gegenüber auch nicht fair ist, da die Code-Sachen extrem zeitaufwendig sind. ::::Ich hab Mas Amedda im Oasis- und Monobook-Skin auf Android getestet. ::::Liebe Grüße, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 13:13, 9. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :::::Moin, ich bin ja gerade in San Francisco und werde mich wohl nach meiner Rückkehr näher damit auseinandersetzen. Aktuell passiert hier ehrlich gesagt zu viel, als das ich die Zeit habe mich damit jetzt zu beschäftigen. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 17:36, 9. Sep. 2015 (UTC) ::::::So, ich habe das jetzt auch mal etwas mehr überflogen und hab mir das etwas genauer angeschaut. Und, da ich gerade hier in SF ein wenig über Structured Data gehört habe, ist für mich noch die Frage, ob man Teile des Texts quasi mit kanon bzw. legends "taggen" könnte, um hier quasi eine Unterscheidung in den Artikeln zu erlangen? Denn aktuell sieht es für mich eher so aus, als wenn du eine Voralge gebaut hättest, die vereinfacht gesagt einfach eine schöne Möglichkeit bietet auf einen anderen Artikel zu verlinken. Sorry, dass ich das so ausdrücken muss. Das ist schon eigentlich ganz cool, richtig cool wäre allerdings so eine Structured Data Geschichte, wo ich Abschnitte meines Artikels "rausfiltern" könnte. Aber da hab ich auch einfach zu wenig Ahnungn von ehrlich gesagt... Gruß aus dem Wika HQ :-P Hjhunter (Diskussion) 18:57, 9. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Ich muss wohl noch einmal ein paar Dinge klarstellen. Mit Ben hatte ich eben dieses Konzept bei einem Treffen im Chat auf de.community durchgesprochen und nach seinem Okay auch weiterverfolgt. Warum ich die bereits bestehende Lösung nicht einfach so reparieren kann, hatte ich, dachte ich, auch klar gemacht. Der Hauptknackpunkt ist, dass lokales JavaScript im mobilen Skin (Hinweis an dich Ben: Der mobile Skin und nicht die Desktopansicht im mobilen Browser, von der du sprichst.) nicht geladen wird und die Lösung von 20M61 dahingehend von mir auch nicht „repariert“ werden kann. Entsprechend biete ich euch nun einen soliden Kompromiss an, der auch für jeden und nicht nur einen Teil eurer Leserschaft funktioniert; Zugriffe über das mobile Web betreffen bei euch ca. 33%, also ein ganzes Drittel. Ob ihr ihn nun annehmt oder nicht, liegt an euch. Mehr kann ich nicht machen. @Hjhunter: Diese einfache, aber gerade deswegen stabile und funktionierende Vorlage war von Beginn an mein vorgeschlagener Entwurf. Ben hatte mich auch auf die Lösung der Wookieepedia hingewiesen (die im Prinzip nichts anderes macht, wenn auch über ein komplexeres Lua-Modul) und ich meinte, dass mir eine ähnliche Lösung vorschwebt, was das Konzept angeht. Deine Idee ist wieder ein Stück komplexer und liegt außerhalb des Rahmens meiner Möglichkeiten. Ich könnte mir zwar einen umständlichen CSS-Workaround vorstellen, aber der funktioniert, wie bereits erwähnt, wieder nicht im mobilen Skin (dasselbe gilt natürlich auch für lokale JavaScript-Funktionen) und wäre nur eine spezielle Lösung für euch. Wenn du mehr wissen willst, fragst du am besten direkt unsere Structured Data-Experten, ob die irgendwas in petto haben. Ich sehe meine Zuständigkeit darin, mit den für jede Community verfügbaren Möglichkeiten das beste für alle Leser auf allen Geräten rauszuholen, sofern mein Können dafür ausreicht. Nicht vergessen: Ich bin kein Programmierer! Glaube aber, auch mit einfachen Mitteln einiges erreichen zu können. Gruß Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 11:10, 10. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :Hallo Bosso, :zum Glück hab ich noch das Chat-Protokoll aus unserem Gespräch und wir scheinen uns wirklich missverstanden zu haben. Ich dachte eigentlich ausgedrückt zu haben, dass eine Lösung möglichst auf einer Seite wünschenswert wäre, das Beispiel mit der Wook habe ich genommen, um zu überprüfen, ob ich deinen Lösungsansatz richtig verstanden hatte. Jedenfalls wissen wir jetzt, wieso eine Tabber-Lösung doch nicht so toll ist. Danke für die Aufklärung! :Ich hatte gar nicht an die Mobile Ansicht gedacht, da die meisten Leute, die ich kenne, automatisch die Desktopversion benutzen. Theoretisch wäre es ja möglich, einen Hinweis auf jede Kanon-/Legends-Seite zu setzen, dass auf die Desktopversion gewechselt werden sollte. Das würde ich für einen guten Kompromiss halten, da es für die Leser extrem vorteilhaft ist, wenn sie einfach zwischen den Tabs hin- und herschalten können, als jedes Mal eine andere Seite neu laden zu müssen. :Liebe Grüße, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 11:32, 10. Sep. 2015 (UTC) ::Moin, ok, alles klar. Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, Micha. Ich finde deine Lösung toll. Sie gibt uns (vorerst) die Möglichkeit zwei Artikel in verschiedenen Versionen direkt und optisch ansprechend zu verlinken. Ich denke aber, dass dies noch nicht die Endlösung sein wird. Wenn man so eine Structured Data Lösung bauen kann, dann wäre ich wirklich sehr zufrieden. Das wäre nämlich richtig cool. Aktuell kann ich mir vielleicht in Vorbereitung dahin vorstellen einen sauberen seperaten Abschnitt im Artikel zu erstellen, den man ggf. auskommentiert. Das "Problem" was ich nämlich aktuell sehe, ist, dass wir dadruch mehr oder weniger künstlich unsere Artikelzahlen nach oben treiben, sofern uns neue kanonische Informationen zu den Personen oder Dinger zur Verfügung stehen. Und da bin ich ehrlich gesagt kein großer Fan von. Alles in Allem, erstmal vielen Dank Micha! Wir gehen in die richtige Richtung :-) ::@Ben: Wir dürfen den Faktor der mobilen Ansicht nicht außer Acht lassen. Michas Hinweis auf 33% mobiler User finde ich doch extrem alamierend, als dass wir da eine Lösung schaffen sollten, die ausschliesslich im Desktopmodus funktioniert. Ich werde mal versuchen mit den Admins der Wook und des spanischen, sowie portugisischen Wikis zu sprechen, wie die das machen. Die sind ja auch hier und vielleicht kann ich mich da mit dem ein oder anderem mal austauschen. Bis dahin... Grüße aus dem Wikia HQ :-) Hjhunter (Diskussion) 15:20, 10. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :::Die Wook hat ja die Zwei-Artikel-Lösung, die Micha uns auch vorgeschlagen hat - ist aber, wie ich gehört habe, nicht sehr glücklich damit. Die alternative Jedipedia hat dagegen schon eine deutlich bessere Lösung. 33% mobile User bedeutet ja nicht, dass alle 33% die mobile Ansicht benutzen. Wie gesagt: ein einfacher Hinweis würde reichen, um das Problem aus der Welt zu schaffen. Kann denn jemand mal erklären, was genau diese "structured data"-Lösung ist? Wir Zuhausegebliebenen können uns nichts darunter vorstellen. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 15:48, 10. Sep. 2015 (UTC) ::::Kurz gesagt geht das so ein bisschen in die Richtung der neuen Infoboxen. Das bededutet, dass du, wie wir das ja auch teilweise schon machen etwas mit , die dann durch eine css-Lösung anders dargstellt werden. Dadurch definiert man quasi ein Datenfeld, welches über eine seperate Routine interpretiert und entsprechend dargestellt wird. Durch dieses Prinzip will man quasi den eigentlichen Inhalt von der Darstellung trennen, um da mehr Möglichkeiten zu haben. Ist ein wenig kompliziert, aber wenn man das kapiert hat, sehr sehr sinnvoll. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 16:02, 10. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :::::Keine Sorge, Hjhunter. Ich glaube, ich weiß schon, worauf du hinaus wolltest :) :::::Ich will auch gar nicht ausschließen, dass es andere, gute Herangehensweisen gibt, die auch auf allen Geräten funktionieren. Aber wie gesagt: Ihr wolltet eine Lösung von mir haben und ich habe euch einen Vorschlag präsentiert, der in meinen Augen funktioniert, solide und einfach zu handhaben ist, für den ich gerade stehen und dessen Funktionsweise ich garantieren kann. Das ist alles. Alles, was nicht von Wikia standardmäßig zur Verfügung gestellt wird, ist letzten Endes „nur“ eine Art „Workaround“ und Individuallösung. Wenn ihr in SF selbst auf eine gute Idee kommt, die geräteübergreifend gut funktioniert und keine Probleme bereitet, soll mir das nur Recht sein. ;) :::::@Ben Braden: Fakt ist, dass die mobilen Zugriffe mehr und nicht weniger werden. Und Benutzerfreundlichkeit heißt, dem Leser die gewünschten Informationen möglichst unkompliziert zur Verfügung zu stellen. Ein zusätzlicher Klick ist für den Großteil der Menschen bereits ein zu hoher Aufwand. Kannst du mir jetzt glauben, oder nicht. Ich kenne das aus eigener Erfahrung (auch mit anderen Leuten). Und wir wären wieder bei der Eingangs angeführten Beschwerde, dass zu viel über das Gerät geladen werden müsse, sprich es müsse erneut der komplette Artikel geladen werden (Kanon + Legends), statt nur eines Teils (Kanon oder Legends). Aber wir drehen uns hier gerade im Kreis. Ich ziehe mich hiermit vorerst zurück, wünsche Hjhunter noch viel Spaß und Erfolg bei den hoffentlich informativen Workshops und hoffe, dass ihr vielleicht gemeinsam auf eine für euch günstigere Lösung kommt, statt ich hier alleine. ;) Dass Structured Data das langfristige Ziel von Wikia ist, steht außer Frage, aber das kommt natürlich auch erst Stück für Stück. :::::Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 16:13, 10. Sep. 2015 (UTC) ::::::Ich sitze gerade hier und rätsel über was ihr hier gerade sprecht. Könnte einer von euch beiden mir das bitte (in Worten die ich verstehe^^) erklären? Gruß Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 16:30, 10. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :::::::Ich schließe mich dem an. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:30, 10. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Ben und Ahsoka: Ihr meint bzgl. „structured data“? Ich versuche es mal kurz detaillierter am bereits von Hjhunter gut gewählten Beispiel der neuen portablen Infoboxen zu erklären. Im Prinzip geht es darum, wie Hjhunter auch schon erwähnt hat, gezielt bestimmte Inhalte vom Rest zu trennen und für Maschinen/Software verständlich zu machen. Bisher konnten Infoboxen alle möglichen Formen und Ausgestaltungen annehmen. Das können sie auch immer noch, aber für Software ist es schwierig, diese in ihrer Mannigfaltigkeit zu verstehen und zu erkennen, welcher Parameter jetzt zu welcher Zeile gehört, sie überhaupt als Infobox zu identifizieren usw. Das Ziel der neuen portablen Infoboxen ist es nun, der Software (welche auch immer) zu vermitteln, was genau wozu gehört und das geschieht bei den neuen Infoboxen u.a. über die diversen Tags. Infoboxen konnten bisher und können auch weiterhin noch bspw. als Tabelle oder mit div-Elementen gestaltet sein, aber das trifft auch auf viele andere Elemente zu einer Seite zu, und ist folglich für Software schwer auseinanderzuhalten. Mit dem einleitenden infobox-Tag des neuen Systems wird klar gemacht, dass es sich um eine Infobox handelt, und um nichts anderes. Mit dem source-Tag wird unmissverständlich klar gemacht, woher der Inhalt des Feldes kommt und mit label wird es eindeutig gekennzeichnet. Der image-Tag sagt, dass nun ein Bild und nichts anderes kommt usw. Dies ermöglicht es uns, die Inhalte der Infobox (langfristig) auf unterschiedlichste Systeme zu übertragen, sodass man sich die Infoboxen (jetzt mal nur als abgefahrenes Beispiel) in Zukunft auf auch gut lesbar auf Smartwatches, Fernsehern, Waschmaschinen und Kaffeemaschinen anzeigen lassen kann. Das Ziel der neuen portablen Infoboxen liegt also nicht nur in der mobilen Darstellung, sondern in der „geräteunabhängigen“ Darstellung. So komisch es sich anhören mag, die Jedipedia auf einem internetfähigen Kühlschrank-Display zu betrachten, wissen wir nicht genau, was die Zukunft noch bringt und möchten einfach langfristig für unterschiedliche Darstellungsmethoden gewappnet sein. Jetzt etwas klarer, was mit „structured data“ gemeint ist? :) Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 09:32, 11. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :Auf jeden Fall! Danke, das war sehr hilfreich. :) Und was Hunter meinte, wäre dann also Eine-Seiten-Lösung, da die Software ja durch die Tags erkennen würde, welcher Teil Kanon und welcher Legends wäre? Tobi hat mich gestern im Chat auf HMTL Frames aufmerksam gemacht - ich werfe das Wort jetzt einfach mal in den Raum: kann man daraus vlt. eine auf allen Seiten funktionierende Ein-Seiten-Vorlagen-Lösung basteln? LG, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 09:39, 11. Sep. 2015 (UTC) ::Aktuell kann ich mir eine Übertragung des Konzepts auf komplette Artikelseiten nur schlecht vorstellen, und wenn, dann muss von Wikia die nötige Arbeit im Hintergrund ausgeführt und das nötige Grundgerüst (wie bei den Infoboxen) zur Verfügung gestellt werden. Vielleicht erstmal abwarten, ob Hjhunter in seinen Gesprächen mit den anderen Admins noch auf eine Lösung gekommen ist :) ::Ich würde abraten, Möglichkeiten via HTML in Betracht zu ziehen. Ganz abgesehen davon dass HTML-Frames eine bereits veraltete Technik sind, Nachteile in Bezug auf Lesbarkeit durch Suchmaschinen und Barrierefreiheit liefern, und in HTML5 gar nicht erst übernommen worden sind. ::Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 09:57, 11. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :::Sehr gute Erklärung Micha, großartig! :-) Genauso haben die mir das hier auch erzählt. Ich glaube allerdings, dass die Umsetzung gar nicht so schwer ist, da man ggf. per Javascript oder css genau nach diesen Tags suchen kann und dann entsprechend das darstellen kann, was in diesen Tags steht. Aber ich habe da ehrlich gesagt zu wenig Ahnung von und du hast ja ebenfalls zugegeben, dass dies nicht so wirklich dein Expertenthema ist. Ist auch gar kein Problem. Ich denke wir sollten uns erstmal mit den neuen Infoboxen etwas genauer vertraut machen, um eine ähnliche Lösung für Kanon/Legends auch nur in Betracht zu ziehen. Und diese Kanon/Legends Geschichte hiermit erstmal ad akta legen. Die Vorlage von Micha werden wir denke ich mal erstmal benutzen und dann werden wir mal schauen, was sich da in Zukunft bzgl. der Structured Data noch tut. Ein letztes Mal: Gruß aus dem Wikia HQ :-) 15:19, 11. Sep. 2015 (UTC) ::::@Hunter: Da hat die Community aber auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden Datei:;-).gif - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:05, 11. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :::::Ja, na klar, aber da dies aktuell ja nun eine Lösung ist, mit der wir erstmal arbeiten können, denke ich schon, dass wir die nehmen sollten. Es sei denn du hast noch ne andere Vorlage, mit der wir arbeiten können, bzw. die du präferieren würdest... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 21:37, 11. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Vorschlag Hi Hunter, ich frag einfach mal nach, da sich da nichts tut: Was ist denn nun damit? Wird das noch umgesetzt? Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 11:50, 13. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :Moin, jo, danke, dass du mich dran erinnert hast. Ich hatte das total vergessen. Ist erledigt! :-) MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 12:39, 13. Sep. 2015 (UTC) ::Sollen Snips oder ich diese Wahl mal beenden? Ich weiß, eigentlich wolltest du das machen, aber du hast mit SF bestimmt genügend zu tun. Liebe Grüße, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 13:11, 13. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :::Ich mach das gleich... Muss mich erstmal wieder ein wenig sammeln nach meinem Trip ;-) Hjhunter (Diskussion) 15:15, 13. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Kanon in Legends-Artikeln Moin Hunter, du hast bei Grav-Ball Infos aus einem der neuen Rebels-Romane hinzugefügt. Da die bekanntermaßen Kanon sind, der Artikel aber momentan nur die Legends-Version behandelt (was er übrigens auch weiterhin soll) und wir uns noch nicht über die Trennungs-Vorlage geeignet haben, fällt mir gerade kein besserer Lösungsvorschlag ein, als Kanon-Infos bei sowas erstmal draußen zu lassen. Also abwarten und Tee trinken, bis wir eine Lösung gefunden haben, dann darfst du das gerne in der anderen Version wieder einfügen Datei:--).gif. Gavin Darklighter (Einsatzzentrale) 12:17, 29. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich darauf gar nicht geachtet, da ich einfach nur einen Link auf eine verwaiste Seite loswerden wollte. Aber du hast grundsätzlich recht. Danke, dass du mich darauf hingewiesen hast. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 14:11, 29. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Themen- Absprache Hallo Hjhunter, wie du vielleicht schon bemerkt hast, wollte ich mich auch gerne auf TOR spezialisieren, und mir wurde gesagt, dass du und Ben da wohl schon etwas machen. Insofern bitte ich um eine Info, ob, wo und wann wir evtl. mal zu imaginärem Kaffee und Kuchen plaudern können und uns absprechen. MfG CC50522 (Diskussion) 14:40, 5. Okt. 2015 (UTC) :Hey CC, meinetwegen kannst du dich da vollkommen austoben. Ich kümmere mich aktuell eher um Qualitätssicherung und Wartungslisten und erstelle eher wenige Artikel (Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel). Deshalb hast du von mir aus freie Hand. Eine Ausnahme bildet da der Satele Shan-Artikel. Da bin ich immer noch dabei, den zu überarbeiten. Gruß Hjhunter (Diskussion) 15:39, 5. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Spam-Profile 2.0 Hi, du hattest mich glaube ich mal im Frühling/Sommer darauf angesprochen bezüglich User, die Profile mit externen Links erstellen. Ich hab ja ne ganze Weile die Leute gesperrt und immer wieder ins Jedipedia geschaut. Da es aber dann weniger wurde dachte ich das Problem sei bewältigt worden. Da du sicherlich eher mit der Situation des JP vertraut bist wollte ich fragen, ob immer noch das Thema besteht und die Fälle seltener auftreten oder ganz weg sind. Jetzt da der neue Film rauskommt wollte ich das nochmal explizit ansprechen, da ihr sicherlich auch mehr Aufrufe bekommt. LG [[User:Cyanide3|''Cy'a''''ni'd'e''3]]''To Punish and Enslave!'' 10:59, 21. Okt. 2015 (UTC) :Hi Cyanide! Aktuell haben wir keine Probleme mit Spam-Accounts. Die vielen Anmeldungen, die wir in der letzten Zeit hatten sind da wohl eher unserem Jubiläum bzw. dem Gewinnspiel geschuldet. Wir werden die User aber immer wieder sporadisch checken und wenn uns da was auffällt, dann bist du die erste die es erfährt :-) MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 10:05, 22. Okt. 2015 (UTC) :::Alles klar! [[User:Cyanide3|''Cy'a'ni'd'e'3'']]''To Punish and Enslave!'' 23:43, 23. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Überarbeitung The Old Republic Hallo Hjhunter, du erinnerst dich sicher noch, vor einiger Zeit in den The Old Republic Artikel eine Überarbeitungsvorlage eingefügt zu haben. Bin mit den gewünschten Überarbeitungen fertig und war demnach so frei, diese sowie meine UC Vorlage zu entfernen. Gruß CC50522 (Diskussion) 22:44, 2. Nov. 2015 (UTC) :Moin CC, :ich will ganz ehrlich sein: im Großen und Ganzen sind deine Änderungen textlixh soweit ganz in Ordnung. Allerdings hast du teilweise Einzelnachweise durch textliche Ergänzungen verschoben, so dass die Referenzierung auf die Quellen nun nicht mehr stimmen. Beispiele: Beispiel 1, Beispiel 2 u.a. Außerdem hast du bei allen deinen Ergänzungen keinerlei neue Einzelnachweise eingebunden bzw. verwendet. Sofern es dir möglich ist, würde ich dich bitten hier nochmal nachzuarbeiten. Wenn du dir aufgrund der Größe des Artikels und seiner Komplexität, gerade bei den Einzelnachweisen, unsicher bist, was ehrlich gesagt vollkommen nachvollziehbar wäre, so werde ich dich, im Rahmen meiner zeitlichen Möglichkeiten hier gerne unterstützen. Ich muss alledings auch gleich dazu sagen, dass ich aktuell nicht gerade mit massig Zeit gesegnet bin (neues berufliches Projekt und da wird die JP durch einen Webblocker geblockt Bild:Böser-Smiley.gif). Werde aber mein Möglichstes tun. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 11:28, 3. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Vorgestelltes Wikia: Jedipedia Hallo Hjhunter, du kennst die Reihe „Vorgestellte Wikias” ganz bestimmt. Bald steht ja wieder ein großer Star Wars Moment vor der Tür und ich glaube, das wäre doch ein super Moment, die Jedipedia etwas mehr in den Fokus zu stellen und noch einmal vorzustellen. Hast du Lust, für diesen Blog ein paar Fragen zu beantworten und das Wikia vorzustellen? Würde mich freuen! Melde dich gerne bei Fragen oder Ideen! :) Viele Grüße, Springteufel Springteufel (Diskussion) 17:40, 1. Dez. 2015 (UTC) :Hi, klar würde ich das machen. Auch, wenn das eher Bens Job wäre, zumindest lt. unserer Aufteilung. Aber wenn das für ihn ok ist, würde ich uns gerne dabei vertreten :-) MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 22:55, 1. Dez. 2015 (UTC) ::Für mich ist das okay. Bosso meinte, dass sich auch die anderen aktiven Benutzer daran beteiligen könnten - vlt. können wir ja zusätzlich zu den Fragen irgendetwas einbauen, wo die ganze Community dahinter steht (z.B. eine Collage, oder ein TOP TEN Sachen in der Jedipedia-Blog etc.) Liebe Grüße - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 18:01, 2. Dez. 2015 (UTC) :::Vorschlag: Jeder Benutzer sagt, warum er die Jedipedia toll findet oder warum er gerne hier bearbeitet.--Rain (talk) 19:55, 2. Dez. 2015 (UTC) ::::Klar, es wäre natürlich super, wenn viele Wikianer zu Wort kommen, ihr könnt das gerne zusammen erarbeiten. Ich wollte nur Ben auch nicht zu viel unter "Beschuss" nehmen nach dem Gewinnspiel ;) Aber ich merke schon, ihr seid super organisiert, freue mich auf euren Beitrag! Es wäre toll, wenn der Text soweit bis zum 11. Dezember stehen könnte. Bei Fragen meldet euch gerne! Grüße Springteufel (Diskussion) 10:47, 3. Dez. 2015 (UTC) :::::Hey Hunter, ich wollte nur mal fragen, wie der Stand bei euch ist. Es wäre doch super, wenn man die Jedipedia noch diese Woche, vor dem Filmstart vorstellen könnte. Viele Grüße Springteufel (Diskussion) 09:59, 14. Dez. 2015 (UTC) ::::::Jo auf jeden Fall. Sag mir, was ich machen muss und dann los (Ich hab nämlich keine Ahnung.) Soll ich n Text schreiben, hast du Fragen anhand welcher du so einen Text schreiben kannst. Ich denke, ich sollte mich mit Ben heute abend mal kurz zusammensetzen und da was besprechen. Ich werde ihn gleich mal kontaktieren und dann kriegen wir da schon was zusammen :-) Hjhunter (Diskussion) 10:17, 14. Dez. 2015 (UTC) :::::::Super! Ihr könnte euch gerne an folgenden Fragen entlang-hangeln: Wie ist der Kontakt zu euch/dir und dem Wikia entstanden und wie waren die Anfänge? Was ist das Besondere an dem Wikia? Wie hat sich das Wikia in der Vergangenheit entwickelt und was seht ihr/du in der Zukunft oder was wünscht ihr euch? Andere Themen haben natürlich auch immer Platz und am Ende gibt es noch mal einen Bereich, in dem an sich gerne an die Leser direkt wenden kann (mit einem Aufruf oder was auch immer man möchte). Hier findest du einige Beispiele. Viele Grüße, Springteufel (Diskussion) 10:24, 14. Dez. 2015 (UTC)